screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic Escape
Hello everyone! This is a FanFiction created by user:Mr Karismatic. Please do not edit this (not even for correcting mistakes!). It is set in an alternate timeline where the murders at the university and the hospital never happened, meaning most of the characters will be in it. Yes, I know that Melanie Dorkus is not Chanel 4 but I just hate that empty space in the long list of chanels. Enjoy! Characters * Gracie * Zayday * Chanel * Chanel 2 * Chanel 3 * Chanel 4 (Melanie Dorkus) * Chanel 5 * Chanel 6 * Chanel 7 * Chanel 8 * Chanel 9 * Chanel 10 * Chanel 11 * Chad * Boone * Caufield * Rodger * Dodger * Earl * Tiffany * Sam * Jennifer * Denise * Kathy * Wes * Gigi * Brock * Cassidy * Hoffel * Agatha Bean Chapter 1 - Boat Ride The long boat gently sailed over the calm river as the warm sun glistened in the water. "I want Wifi!" screamed Chanel 5. "You'll get it when we arrive at the hotel, number five!" replied Chanel. "Chanel, I haven't checked my twitter in years! My followers probably think that I'm dead!" Chanel rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear Chanel 5 screaming and Chanel 10 vomiting into the river. "It's been ten minutes you rich, dumb hoe!" Denise shouted over from another boat, "Can you please stop throwing up, I'm trying to relax here!" "I'm sorry I-" Chanel 10 was cut off my her own vomit, "I get sea sickness!" "We're on a river!" Chanel 5 screamed again. Eventually, the boats reached the other side of the river and everyone got out of them. They climbed the large and elegant marble stairs to the entrance to The Himmapan Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. When they entered the hotel, the receptionists gave them their rooms. There were two wings the hotel, wing A and wing B. At the top of Wing A, there was a massive suite called The Emperor Suite and at the top of Wing B, there was another giant suite called The Queen Suite, each had one big bedroom and two smaller ones. In The Emperor Suite, Chad Radwell stayed in the big bedroom and Boone and Caufield stayed in the two smaller ones. In the Queen suite, Chanel oberlin stayed in the large bedroom and Chanel 2 and Chanel 3 stayed in the smaller rooms. "How come you three get to sleep in the big suite?" Chanel 5 was screaming again. "No one cares, number five! I'm sure that number two and number three will agree that we don't want to be in a suite with a girl who has teeth whose vagina has teeth." Chanel bellowed at Chanel 5. Number five burst into tears and ran outside, closely followed by Zayday Williams. Suddenly, there was a scream from outside and everyone else rushed towards the noise. There was a venomous snake, hissing in the grass, and Chanel 5 was passed out on the ground, a bite mark in her leg. Category:Fanfiction